


Caffeine Cure

by Demytasse



Series: Biology and Assholes [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Banter, Coffee, Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Partnership, Sweet, Witty Banter, mentions of shizuo and namie, shinra reads izaya hiding from his emotional struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: Shinra gives Izaya emotional support over late-night coffee.





	Caffeine Cure

**Author's Note:**

> My self-indulgent shinzaya fluff. Nothing more, nothing less. Lol.

There wasn’t a particular need for coffee at nine o'clock in the evening, but Izaya insisted Shinra take the steaming mug from him regardless.

From the couch looking up, Izaya looked about as tired as one would expect someone to be upon waking — groggy, a little puffy under the eyes, but about ready to be cured of the ailment. The way he held conversation was a contradiction and seemed more like comprehension reserved for mid-afternoon; alert and bright in speech. All to which was curious, because none of those points were accurate. Izaya hadn’t woken since a day back, his thoughts were jumbled and incomplete, if only in his brain, and his state of being was ragged without zest.

With an adjustment of his glasses, Shinra acted like he was none the wiser. “Any particular reason why?” He gestured with his mug.

Izaya eased himself onto the couch, careful not to spill. “I just wanted to share company with my second to least favourite person.”

     “Aww, I’m not first in line?”

     “You’ll need to try harder for gold, Shinra.”

     “Don’t I already annoy you enough, though?” He nudged Izaya’s knee a few times with his own.

     “Well now, you could stand to learn a trick or two from the master of annoyance—Namie.”

     “I'm shocked that Shizuo isn't the one in front of me…”

Shinra took a taste of his coffee without consideration of the temperature; perhaps he put too much trust in Izaya’s brew as his sip was sent back into his mug.

     Izaya smiled wryly while he took a swig of his own just fine, “he’s on his own list entirely. The list for completely intolerable beasts; the _‘I only continue to make zero efforts because my spouse unfortunately cares about our high school quartet’_ list.”

     “For you, my dearest, I would gladly drop all contact with him if you didn’t actually enjoy having him as a sparring buddy; a threat for your continued faithfulness, if I didn’t know any better.”

     “Ha.” Izaya rolled his eyes. “Have you considered breaking ties with him to see if my claim rings true?"

     “Mmm, not really. I already know that your claim holds no water.”

     At that, Izaya sighed, especially long and accentuated. “I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll be stuck in that needless brawl with the beast forever.”

Shinra looked to his side—the ache Izaya held in his muscles seemed more than just physical fatigue, and the way he forced his eyelids to rest looked painful. Cast over him was a veneer of stability, a regal air, but no matter which angle Shinra viewed him from it read nothing more than a shield that was surely to crack as Izaya continued to apply stress to the fracture before it could heal.

     “You know, we make more than enough money as it is. Let me take care of you for a bit, Izaya.” Shinra wrapped an arm around his partner, “I am, in fact, a doctor. That's my job."

     “Dubious. All those apples I’ve eaten haven’t kept you away yet and there’s got to be a reason for that.” Izaya leaned into their partial embrace, hung his head in the open space between them.

     “That would be the virus I inject the apples with. How else would I get you to stick around if not for treatment?”

     “I should’ve known. And the Stockholm syndrome you inflicted must be the only reason I came to love such a sadist.”

Shinra hummed, calmly, but with a bubble of happiness while he bumped his head against Izaya's expectant.

The rise of twisted steam from their coffee attempted to lull them to sleep, but the caffeine inevitably kept them alert. Though the tranquil way time rolled on was enough to satisfy them more than actual sleep could, despite the fact that the informant desperately needed it. Because he so willingly overburdened himself with open cases and distractions, and flooded his mind with unnecessary details.

It was a cover-up that Shinra uncovered, rather he gave Izaya the ability to keep it that way. Beyond his reluctance, he knew that Izaya needed the occasional nuzzle and spare pecks to his temple; the squeeze of reassurance at his shoulder; the shared time and intermittent sips from duplicate ceramics.

When the moment arose, Shinra collected their mugs. He slipped his fingers in between Izaya’s with hardly any air time to chill their warmed palms.

He judged not the reason for why his partner acted as he did, regardless of if he ever spoke of it or not, it was all the same. Sometimes Izaya needed to allow himself vulnerability and Shinra was welcomed it.

     “Thanks…”

     “Always, my love.”

They reciprocated each other's tight hold—sweetly, they obliged until they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing honestly needs more fluff and display of a healthy relationship. Just sayin'.
> 
> ♡ As always, I love kudos, comments; praise and feedback. They're my lifeblood. ~~Or, you know, gush over shinzaya/izashin with me. ;w;~~ ♡
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://demytasse.tumblr.com/post/185339545606/shinzaya-caffeine-cure-there-wasnt-a-particular)


End file.
